Wish
by Tomboycountrygirl10
Summary: Oneshot...Gary is bout to leave for Sayda Island but somethings holding him back...a letter? my 1st songfic: Egoshipping...please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **i dont own Pokemon or the characters, i dont own the song either

**Song:** My Wish by Rascal Flatts

Present time

Gary- 21

Misty- 20

Ash- 20

Ms. Ketchum- 39

Prof Oak- 65

"talking"

_'thinking/writing'_

**song**

* * *

Wish

6:13 at Vermilion Harbor

Gary was at Vermilion Harbor waiting for the S.S. Anne to go to Sayda Island for a new start on his Pokémon Researcher career. Apparently the professor there heard about Gary and his many accomplishments regarding previous research and wanted Gary to come act as an apprentice for him.

This was a chance in a lifetime for Gary, sure there were other projects that could aid him in his career, but it's not every day you get asked to be an apprentice. Of course accepting the offer meant that Gary would need to leave some things behind and a letter in his hand explained what. Gary started to remember some precious memories while he looked at the letter in his hands.

Flashback 1 year ago: Gary 20, Misty- 19

It had been difficult, they argued constantly and didn't like each other much but somehow Gary and Misty came to like each other and became friends. Eventually their feelings began to grow and Gary asked Misty out; she said yes.

They had been dating for 2 years since then. Gary visited Misty at her gym in Cerulean City twice a week, saying he was doing research on water pokémon, which was true, but he spent most of his time with Misty. Misty visited Gary, too. She would go once a month when she had off from her gym leader duties and visited Gary at his home with his grandpa, Prof. Oak, in Pallet Town.

It was their anniversary and Misty was with Gary at a park in Pallet Town.

"So Gary, why'd you bring me here?" Misty said smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Heh, you'll see." Gary said bringing Misty to a tall oak tree. They both sat down, Gary leaning against the tree and Misty leaning against Gary who got her to sit between his legs. Gary wrapped his arms around Misty's waist and laid his head on the top of Misty's head.

"Gary, what's wrong?" Misty asked surprised that Gary was being more quiet than usual and was gripping her waist tightly, almost as if afraid to let go.

"Nothing…I just missed being with you." Gary said giving a kiss on the top of her head. It was true Gary hadn't been able to visit Misty for 2 months because of a research assignment and Misty wasn't able to visit him because she got called out by the Elite Four to help them find some new gym leaders. They were able to call each other a couple of times when they had the time, but they had still missed being with each other.

"Hmm…I missed you too." Misty said grabbing hold of Gary's hands.

"I got you something." Gary said removing his hands from Misty's waist and putting them in his pockets to find something.

"What is it?" Misty said with a small giggle and smile.

"This." Gary said as he placed a quarter sized version of his yellow and green yin yang necklace around Misty's neck.

"Oh, Gary…thank you." Misty quietly said looking at the necklace in her fingers with a smile.

"It's so that you don't forget me."

"Haha, how could I forget you? This necklace makes me feel that you're always with me."

Gary couldn't help it; Misty had captured his heart even though she had taken it from him long ago. He took her chin by his hand and brought her into a kiss; once they broke Gary could see a small blush on Misty's cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Misty said as her and Gary kissed again.

End of Flashback

Gary smiled a small smile at the memory and began to open the letter; it was from Misty, but Ash had given it to him saying Misty couldn't make it to say goodbye to him at the airport. Gary began to open the letter while he started to remember what happened 2 weeks ago.

Flashback to 2 Weeks Ago

Misty had come to visit Gary, like she did every month. She and Gary were on the couch watching a movie; Misty was snuggled up against Gary's right side laying her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Misty, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Misty said with her eyes still watching the movie.

"I got asked to become a Pokémon Researcher Apprentice." Gary said tightening his grip on Misty's shoulder.

"Oh Gary, that's great!" Misty jumped up in excitement and faced Gary.

"Wh-"

"It's on Sayda Island, I'm leaving in 2 weeks, and I don't know when I'll be back." Gary said facing Misty with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"What?"

"*sigh, I don't know when I'll be back and the professor there doesn't want me to get distracted on my work. So-"

"So you want to break up cause I'm a distraction?" Misty said moving away from Gary.

"Wha-…no, I-"

"You just thought I'd wait for you to come back who knows when right?! I can't call or visit you while you're there and you expect me to just wait like that until you return?!!" Misty said getting off the couch.

"No Misty, just calm down." Gary said reaching his hand out to grab Misty's hand.

"NO!" Misty slapped his hand away and when she realized what she did she felt a sting of pain in her heart. Gary was just as shocked as her, he meant to calm her down but instead he lost his cool.

"Fine, think only of yourself. Don't think about what a good opportunity this is for me and just worry bout yourself, you selfish brat." _'Shit' _is what Gary thought but it was too late; he didn't mean what he said but the damage was done.

"F-Fine, I guess I'll be leaving then." Misty said with tears forming in her eyes but she held them back and started walking towards the door.

'Shit' Gary thought again as he saw Misty with those tears he know she didn't want to shed.

"I'm leaving for Vermilion City at 5 on Thursday in the afternoon." Gary said when Misty began to open the door, at which she stopped and stood there for a moment but didn't respond and left shutting the door behind her.

"Shit!" Gary shouted as he threw a bottle of beer at the wall and watched it shatter.

'_Shit….'_

End of Flashback

Gary cringed at the memory. He and Misty hadn't spoken or seen each other since the incident, so he was curious what she had to say in the letter.

**I hope that days come easy and the moments pass slow**

**And each road leads you to where you want to go**

**And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose**

**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you**

**And if one door opens to another door closed**

**I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window**

**If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile**

**But more than anything, more than anything…**

'_Dear Gary, first off I'm sorry for how I reacted a couple of weeks ago. I am truly happy that you got this chance. I know you'll do great, you always do. Don't over work yourself though, you tend to do that.'_

Gary chuckled as he read, seeing how Misty seemed to know him so well.

**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to**

**Your dreams stay big you worries stay small**

**You never need to carry more than you can hold**

**And while you're out there getting where you getting to**

**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things, too**

**Yeah, this is my wish**

'_You know I'll support you with all my heart even though we'll be apart.'_

Gary noticed small smudges on the writing; it was water marks. Gary went over the marks with his fingers knowing that Misty had begun to cry when she was writing.

**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget**

**All the ones who love you in the place you left**

**I hope you always forgive, and you never regret**

**And you help somebody every chance you get**

**Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake**

**And you always give more than you take**

**But more than anything, yeah, more than anything**

'_I want you to remember too that I love you know matter what and I'll miss you every day when you're away. But I want you to follow your dreams; I don't want you to regret anything. Please forgive me of my selfishness, my wish is just for you to be happy and if it means going to Sayda Island than my wish will have come true.'_

**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to**

**Your dreams stay big, your worries say small**

**You never need to carry more than you can hold**

**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to **

**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things, too**

**Yeah, this is my wish**

Gary began to grip the letter making it crinkle in his hands. His eyes looked water but he didn't cry "Damn" Gary mumbled to himself quietly.

'_P.S. So you won't forget me.' _Gary looked in the envelope the letter came in and pulled out a Cascade Badge that was made into a small necklace. Gary looked at his watch _'6:33 huh.' _"The ship will now be boarding to Sayda Island. The ship is now boarding." Said an announcer from the ship. Gary gripped the necklace in his hand and put the letter in the front pocket of his bag and got up from where he was sitting.

7:25 Over at the Oaks Mansion 

"Misty are you sure you're okay?"

"Geez Ash, how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" Misty said annoyed that Ash had asked the same question for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yeah, but-"

"Ash you ask me that 1 more time and I'll hit you so hard…"

"Now Misty dear you know Ash only meant well." Ms. Ketchum said placing her hands on Misty's shoulders in a slight hug to try to calm her down.

"*sigh, sorry Ms. K, I know but he just keeps asking."

"Tehe, I know, and you know you can call me Delia."

"Well Mist you know you can come to me whenever."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said in agreement

"Yeah, thanks, you too Pikachu." Misty said with a warm smile and Ash smiled in return.

"Well we have to be going dear, take care of yourself." Delia said as her and Ash headed towards the door.

"I will bye!" Misty waved

"Bye." Ash and his mother said in unison and shut the door.

"Well I'll be in my lab if you need anything Misty." Prof Oak said getting up from his chair in the living room.

"Oh, Prof Oak thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Misty, you know you're always welcomed here anytime." Prof Oak smiled caringly and walked off towards his lab.

'*_sigh, I guess I'll watch a movie then.'_ Misty thought as she headed over to the DVD player and put a movie in; she made her way over to the couch and wrapped herself up in a blanket. After watching a couple movies Misty started to doze off when she heard a sound come from the front door.

"Gramps, are you hear? Whe-"

"Gary?" Misty said softly _'This must be a dream.'_ thought Misty as she rubbed her eyes and looked back to see Gary still standing just a few feet in front of her.

"Misty…"

"Gary, wh-, how, aren't you supposed to be on your way to Sayda Island now?"

"Yeah, but…so you were hear the whole time huh, I checked your gym and went to Ash's place, I guess I didn't hear Ash tell me you were here…" Gary said rubbing the back of his head and making his way over to the couch to sit by Misty. Gary just sat there with his head looking down towards the floor. Misty sat there quietly looking at Gary. Finally Misty broke the silence.

"G-Gary…why are you here?" All of the sudden Gary turned around and pulled Misty in an embrace. He wrapped his arms tight around Misty; 1 arm placed on her back, the other holding her head.

"What about my wish?"

"H-Huh?"

"You said that your wish was for me to be happy, well don't I get a wish?"

"…but this is a big chance for you." Misty said with tears forming in her eyes

"There other chances, ones that can keep me here with you." Gary said bring Misty closer to him. Misty pulled her arms up and placed her hands on Gary's chest, gripping his shirt tightly in her fingers.

"…G-Gary I'm sorry for what I said back then."

"I know it was my fault too."

"S-So…y-you're not goin to S-Sayda?"

"No I'm stayin here." Gary held Misty even tighter as Misty did the same. After a minute or 2 Gary broke away from Misty. Gary brought his hand up to Misty's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Misty said as Gary placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry bout my work, I called the professor and told him my decision, I'm gonna talk to Gramps too, see if he will help me find some work here or in Cerulean."

"Ok…" Misty said with a warm smile as Gary brought her into a kiss.

**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to**

**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small**

**You never need to carry more than you can hold**

**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to**

**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things, too**

**Yeah, this is my wish**

**This is my wish**

**I hope you know somebody loves you (for you)**

**May all your dreams stay big**

Standing in the hallway trying to not make himself be seen was Prof Oak

'_Look likes both your wishes came true. Haha, young people these days.'_ Prof Oak thought as he looked over to where Gary and Misty were lying on the couch facing each other with the movie still going.

'_I'll try to find you some work over at Cerulean Gary….'_ Prof Oak took 1 last look at the ego couple, chuckled and walked back to his lab.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

ok, this is my 1st songfic so i tried...the part at the end probably doesnt need to be in there but i put it there anyway..i hope yall liked it....please R&R!!! critics are appreciated, just not harsh ones...well bibi 4 now. ;-P


End file.
